Should have been me
by TwinNumber1-Kaily
Summary: ""There was… an accident… and" Carly started crying even harder and it freaked me out even more. "Sam's hurt"" This is a sad little story that I came up with thanks to a weird dream of mine. Please read and comment!
1. Carly's POV

**Kaily here! Ok I just had a dream and am about to write it. I have to warn you though, it pretty sad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, and even if I did this wouldn't happen so don't freak out!**

Carly's POV

"Sam… you were my best friend and…" I couldn't finish speaking and just bursted up crying. Spencer pulled me for a hug and I left him drag me out of the room; I didn't want to see the coffin anymore. I didn't want to see her lying inside it so peacefully! I wanted to be home and have her in my kitchen eating all our food! I didn't want her dead!

"Shh, Carly its ok… don't cry kiddo or…" I could hear the tears in spencer's voice; he loved Sam too and her death pained him. She was part of our little family, and now she was gone…

"No! Nothing's ok! Nothing will ever be ok again! Sam's gone! SHE'S GONE!" my best friend is gone… my sister is gone… what will I do now?

I was crying hysterically now, and spencer wasn't trying to stop me anymore; he just hugged me tightly and let me cry, he was crying too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been two weeks since the accident that killed my best friend. It had been a week and a half since she was buried. Time didn't matter anymore though.

I was forced to go back to school a week ago, I was forced to eat and drink and _breathe._ I was forced to continue my life. Why should I have one when Sam couldn't? why hadn't I been killed in the accident too?

The accident was stupid. We were going back home from the mall. I had dragged her there, she didn't want to come and I had _made _her. We had to walk because spencer had traded his car for art supplies; we were almost there and that made me excited and I crossed the street running. I didn't even bother to see if a car was coming. One was.

The driver saw me and he made a turn so he wouldn't hit me. He went over the sidewalk… Sam was there. It crushed her; it crushed her and it didn't even hit me! I should be the one to die that day! Me not Sam! I had killed her; it was all my fault!

And now I got to live; I got to live and she couldn't. I got to see that the face of Spencer had lost some of its shine. I got to see that the cute smile in Melanie's face was no longer there. I got to see all the tears that Mrs. Puckett had never cried before. I got to see the nothingness into which Freddie had morphed.

I just wish it had been me.

**There. This is just a little one-shot that I dreamt of last night. In my dream Freddie was crying about something and so was Carly, and Sam was nowhere to be seen. They kept crying and crying and Sam still wouldn't come (I've been told i can have _really_ weird dreams). So that's what made me come up with this. ****I hope you like it (at least as much as a sad story can). **

**And sorry if I made you cry. I was crying while I wrote this and I unintentionally woke up my sister and made her worry. Then I showed her my story and she started crying too. So that makes me think this could make you cry. **

**Please comment! **


	2. Freddie's POV

**Freddie's POV**

I was home watching galaxy wars: the return of nug-nug and eating some popcorn, mom was working and I couldn't feel better. I had the whole place for myself and I wasn't planning on wasting my chance of having fun. But before I could put my plans in action, I heard my cellphone ring.

"Hello"

"F-Freddie…" It was Carly's voice, but it hardly sounded like it; she was crying so hard that her voice was high-pitched and strangled-like as it came between sobs.

"Carly? What's wrong? What happened?" I couldn't think of a thing that would make Carly cry this way. I mean, what could have possibly gone wrong in the mall?

"We were… I ran… the car…" at that point Carly lost it and started crying even harder. I couldn't understand anything of what she was saying.

"Carly, calm down! Now, tell me what happened."

"There was… an accident… and" Carly started crying even harder and it freaked me out even more. "Sam's hurt" …

"What?" I must have heard wrong. There was just no way Sam was hurt. She was the toughest girl I'd ever known; of course she wouldn't be hurt in a stupid accident.

"Sam's hurt… badly" Carly couldn't handle it anymore and she resumed crying very hard.

"I'll be there" … I had to see it to believe it. I was sure this was just one of the sick jokes Sam loved to play. There was just no way that she could be hurt. She just couldn't.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I arrived at the hospital and immediately spotted Carly; she was sitting with spencer and both were crying really hard. And I suddenly knew there just wasn't a way that this was a prank or a joke.

"Freddie, did you find out already?" I turned around to see my mother talking at me. It shouldn't have surprised me, because she was a nurse in this hospital, but it still did.

"Mom?"

"Come, I'll let you get in and see her but just for a moment" I started following mom and with every step the situation sank in me a little bit more.

"How is she, mom?" I could hear the tears in my voice even though they hadn't yet reached my eyes. Mom looked at me and I saw her eyes were teary.

"Not well. I'm surprised she's still alive" NO, that couldn't be true. I'm sure mom was completely wrong. Sam's strong; the strongest person I've ever met. I'm sure she'll be sitting in her bed and screaming for bacon. And I'll go get her some and then we will all go to Carly's place and start watching that movie they wanted to see. And I'll be able to look at her while she wasn't looking, to 'unintentionally' touch her hand with mine while we both took some popcorn, to start bickering again and hear her voice rise and her cheeks blush with fake anger, and to just stare into her beautiful greenish-blue eyes.

"Here. This is her room. Freddie…" mom's voice brought me back and I looked at her just in time to see a single tear rolling down her cheek.

I walked inside and immediately saw her. She was lying in the bed; so covered in badges that I couldn't even say how bruised she was. She looked so peaceful and calm and beautiful; she looked like an angel.

I walked 'til I was right by her side, and I took her hand in mine. It was cold.

"Sam… Sam, Sam, Sam…" for some time all I could do was repeat her name over and over again, waiting for her to wake up and tell me what the hell I wanted; but she didn't.

"Sam, please wake up. Sam! Don't you want to wake up and hit me for taking your hand?" The tears were running down my cheeks as if they were rivers. Why wouldn't she wake up? Didn't she want to see me?

"Sam, I'm here Sam. Please wake up! Come back to me Sam! Please!" I swear I saw her smile and I was just beginning to smile back when I heard the heart monitor stop beeping.

She was gone.

I started crying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, I can't write anymore 'cause I'm crying right now so I decided to leave it there, but if you guys want more you just tell me and I'll keep writing.**

**I'm not sorry if this made you cry, you asked for it! :P**

**Follow me on twitter: KailyAllen (Kaily Rodríguez)**


End file.
